Love, Death and Acceptance
by Zoe SilverBow
Summary: Just a  quick one-shot. Angelina during the war and her discovering the death of a loved one.


*****I felt like writing about the twins, and the war and something sad so: ta-da! its pretty rough but i hope the feeling is good...I dont actually ship this couple but heres some drabble, anyway i hope you like it*****

Voldemort had just given Harry his deadline: 1 hour, in the forbidden forest. Although the people Angelina Johnson saw didn't seem to have acknowledged this ultimatum. Maybe because it wasn't the first or maybe because The Dark Lord had failed to kill harry many times, or more likely because they were too preoccupied with collecting the dead and helping the wounded. She raced through the halls of Hogwarts, which had become unrecognizable, looking for someone she knew.

She saw a boy she recognized as a Gryffindor. "Oi Seamus" she was sure that was his name, the boy turned. "Do you know where the brought the wounded?" she wasn't going to waste the next hour worrying, she had a knack for healing so she was going to put it to use. "Aye" he responded "The Great Hall'. As she headed in that direction she couldn't help but think of the hall decorated for every occasion, and all the laughs and good meals she'd shared there. But as she entered the room that had always been the center of Hogwarts, all those thoughts left her.

She looked around and saw people she had grown up with, people who had been her teachers, and people she had never seen before in her life. The dead were in rows on the floor, the wounded were scattered around the room, everyone else was running around doing whatever they could to help. As she walked toward the wall she recognized a face in the rows; her favorite DADA professor, she sighed and held back the tears for later. Right now she had to be strong and do what she could to help.

The next half hour was a blur. She worked sided by side all different people. But at this point, houses, race, ancestry...didn't matter, the only thing that did was the fact that they all wanted to see Voldemort fall and were prepared to die for 'the greater good'. Together they were able to heal a lot of people. Just as she and another young witch were trying to figure out how to help a boy who wouldn't stop bleeding, Hermione Granger told her she was need elsewhere. Angelina apologized and excused herself. They walked along the rows of dead as Hermione led her toward a cluster of people, red-heads...her heart dropped. Angelina glanced at Hermione's tear-stained face, and prepared for the worst. She stepped around the Weasly's to see who exactly they were crying over and froze.

Fred. Oh god not Fred. All the tears she had been holding in since Voldemort returned suddenly came. All the terrible things suddenly came rushing back to her. All the pain, the grief and sadness she had held in became uncontrollable tears. She knelt to the ground, held his hand, bent her head and continued to sob. She had lost so much this past year, and even more this past hour. But so had everyone else, so she cried for everyone who died, she cried for everyone who lost the ones they loved, she cried for the families who had been ripped apart, and for the kids who didn't get a chance to live.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, and she saw something she hadnt expected. She saw the smile that had always brightened her day, and she couldnt help but smile. She wasnt sure if it was reflex, but she knew she couldnt help it. She kept smiling, through the tears. She thought of all the times he had made her laugh. How he had made her fall for him, she looked up at George. "Were you there?" she whispered, shaking his head George replied through his tears "damned Rookwood". "Why is he smiling?" this time Percy responded, though he was just as devastated, "I mentioned I was resigning from the ministry, and he said '_You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –'_and then..." he trailed off.

But Angelina got the idea she kissed Fred's cheek and whispered "I love you". She stood and slowly walked back to the wounded. Right now that's where she was needed and she knew she had to keep busy, because if she didn't she'd break down. By the time she reached the wall her tears had dried, thanks to Fred. She had no doubt that she would cry later and eventually laugh later, but right now she was numb, and numb was the only thing she could probably handle at this point. Well numb with the exception of love, she could still feel her love for Fred and always would. She knew he would never be far from her mind, she knew she could never forget him, but she also knew he would have wanted her to be happy and enjoy life. If he were in it, life would be much more enjoyable, but squandering her time on what-ifs wont make her happy. She will miss him; her red-headed-outgoing-daring-sarcastic-beater and prankster...forever.


End file.
